Hamtaro Bust A Groove Style
by koneko-chan4
Summary: Well this is just Hamtaro and the Ham-hams trying to help Duck and his "problems."


A/N: Kon' niche wa all kuns and chans. I am now typing a short story(which is a crossover which is pretty obvious) between Bust A Groove and Hamtaro. Hope you enjoy. ^_^  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of this thank you and happy trails.   
  
"Kushi-kushi," Hamtaro said while trying to wake up his owner, Duck. He then ran to the bed on the other side of the room and tried to wake up his other owner, Bat. Then Bat started to stir." But mommy, I don't wanna go to school." Hamtaro just ignored this and ran back over to Duck. Duck didn't move a muscle so Hamtaro ran down his sweater. Then Duck started saying, " No Shorty. Not at the dance." Hamtaro then ran down to his pants. " Fine lets just go into the hallway." " Duck, what in the world are you talking about?" Duck then turned and said a few more things such as, " Shorty, shouldn't we go into a classroom?" and " Mr. Semmons, it's not what it looks like." Then his mother walks in and started to wake up Duck since Bat was already awake.  
Few minutes later when Duck and Bat were in the bathroom. Duck was in the shower and Bat was brushing his teeth. Then Duck starting saying stuff as if he was talking to Shorty. " Shorty, why don't you go out with me instead of my brother. He's a freakin no good dirty-" *FLUSH* " AHHHHHHH! HOT HOT HOT." Bat smiled with satisfaction. He then went back to brushing his teeth.  
Hours later, when Duck and Bat were already at school and Hamtaro and the other Ham-Hams were at the Ham-Ham club house. " So Ham-Hams what are we going to do today?" A very curious Maxwell asked. " Well, Maxwell, we can go somewhere and...," Sandy said very seductively with a smirk. (May I add that this isn't a edited version of Hamtaro) Maxwell just teardrops and giggles." Uh..ok lets go to Boss's room."-yelling behind Sandy and him while walking into Boss's room-" Boss we are using your room don't come in anytime soon. Heh" All the Ham-Hams just sat there and sweatdropped. Then Bijou broke the silence. "Uh..Hamtaro what are we gonna do today?" " I know what we are gonna do. We are gonna find out what Duck was talking about when I ran down in his shirt today." "Huh?" "This morning he was talking about telling this one girl to stop doing something. So we are going to his school to firgure out what he was talking about." "Uh..right," was all the other Ham-hams could manage to say....*BOOM* "Sandy watch out they might hear us and find out what we are doing." *Sweatdrop.  
Later on at lunch time at school. Duck is running up to Shorty. " Uh...Shorty wait up I want to ask ya something." " Ok ask away." " Well, I just wanted to know that um...if you uh...would like to go to the dan-" " Oh hold on here comes my Suga daddy. Hey Baby," Shorty said while walking past Duck and over to Bat and them kissing wildly as if they never kissed before. Shorty then broke the kiss. " Oh hold on hun Duck was about to ask me something." " *sigh nevermind, Bat would hate me for it," Duck said while walking away towards the cafateria. During this whole time Hamtaro and the other Ham Hams were sitting there and watching. " Hey Bijou I think my owner was about to ask your owner something," Hamtaro said slighty shocked. Bijou cuddled next to Hamtaro. " I think so too Hamtaro." " *sweatdrop Heh, guess great minds think alike." " Or maybe not," said a very jealous Boss who was very pissed off at seeing Bijou cuddling up with Hamtaro. Hamtaro just mouthed a 'thanks' to Boss for making Bijou let go of his arm. " Ok, Ham-hams follow, Duck" All the ham hams nodded in agreement and ran after Duck.   
Instead of running to the cafateria though Duck ran to the boys bathroom and went into one of the stalls. (Well at least I think they have stalls in their. Well if you are a guy and I am wrong correct me before I make a fool of myself.) " Man, I am such a bitch." He said to himself. ' You know what, Duck? You don't need to be in this life. You can't survive without her.' At this point Duck had tears in his eyes. He then got up and walked out of the bathroom.  
  
T.B.C  
  
A/N: Ok people this is coming out to be different than I had thought. Give me help here and suggest what should happen next please. And even if you don't help at least reveiw for my sake. NO FLAMES FOR BAT AND SHORTY YOU PLAYA HATAS. ROAR, I SAID NO FLAMES!! 


End file.
